1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices and is directed more particularly to a bile tube assembly for bile ducts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is desired to permit egress of bile fluid from the bile duct to an external location, it is known to utilize a T-tube, the head of the T being disposed in bile duct, the axis of the T-head extending substantially axially of the bile duct, the T-head being tubular to permit ready passage therethrough. The stem portion of the T comprises a tubular portion extending from the T-tube head portion to an external location, to permit egress of excess bile by way of the T-tube stem portion.
On occasion, it is desirable to introduce solutions from an external source into the bile duct. To facilitate such in-flow of fluid, it is customary to run a smaller tube internally of the T-tube or, alternatively, to run the smaller tube alongside the exterior of the T-tube stem into the bile duct. In the first instance, there is often a problem in having the smaller tube proceed in the correct direction when it encounters the end of the T-tube stem portion in the area of the T-tube head portion. Often as not, the smaller tube proceeds in the wrong direction, necessitating repeated attempts. In the second instance, the smaller tube must proceed through an open wound in the body of the patient to reach its destination.